


Shoes

by Laura__Lovely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Marriage, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura__Lovely/pseuds/Laura__Lovely
Summary: "Frederick." She started - uh oh here we go she's turning into mum again - "They are not 'just shoes' don't you remember when I wore them??"
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to drabble this fluffiness! 
> 
> Enjoy x

Georgia slipped her heels off and sunk into the sofa next to Fred and cuddled into his side "can I have a foot massage baby?" She asked wincing as she ran her hand over her feet, those shoes were painful but she loved them and she hated using spells on them to make them fit her. 

Fred laughed and positioned her feet onto his lap and started to rub gently "honestly love get some new shoes" he said rubbing over the sore parts, earning him winces and whines from his wife "the shop is doing really well we've got enough money to buy you a whole new wardrobe" he reminded her but she shook her head, her stubborn streak hadn't left her even when she grew up "they have sentimental value" she responded, in a dream like manner, causing her husband to frown "Ge, they're just shoes..." he felt a hand hit the back of his head "ow! Violent much?!" He pouted, hoping his wife would kiss him like she used to but no such luck. 

"Frederick." She started - _uh oh here we go she's turning into mum again_ \- "They are not 'just shoes' don't you remember when I wore them??" 

Fred shook his head "Ummmm when I proposed??" He guessed, Georgia shook her head "Further back than that" she hinted. Fred stopped massaging her feet to think properly "not during Charms?" He teased, poking his tongue out, Georgia shook her head "come on, get that pretty head into thinking gear" she coaxed him. He sighed and pondered "The Yule Ball??" He tried and the kiss he got from his wife proved he'd got it right, he then frowned "but I never took you..." he hated that he'd done that looking back 

Georgia batted those thoughts away with her hand "No, you didn't, but I remember wearing them anyway because do you remember what happened during the ball?" She gave him a cheeky look and Fred captured her lips with his and nodded "Of course I do Georgia May" she then laughed "not just that" she reminded him to get his mind out of the gutter and back onto rubbing her feet. 

After a while she broke the silence, not that it was uncomfortable but she felt he deserved the true answer "Fred?" 

"Hm?" Her husband replied back with 

"Those are the shoes I wore the night I fell in love with you."


End file.
